Can We Say UGH!
by Reilly Sparcs-Malfoy
Summary: DracoGinny FLUFF GALORE! starts with a bit of rebellion, then in comes hair dye and some fun...RR! EDITED--YAY!
1. Same Routine, New Ginny

**Can We Say UGH?!**

****

A Story by Reilly 

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own **none** of this, because if I did, do you really think I would bother posting it HERE? No, I would get it published so I could actually make money……besides, this is a FANFICTION site, so the fact that I don't own this goes without saying. Duh!

            "See ya later, Gin!" Ron Weasley called to his younger sister while running towards the Hogwarts Express. Ginny Weasley sighed. Ron was only avoiding Mum's last-minute lecture on behavior by saying that he was supposed to have met Harry and Hermione on the train five minutes ago. So, now she had to be the only one to get it, as the twins had just finished their final year.

            "Now, Ginny, don't go mussing up your things, or getting into trouble. Thank _goodness_ I can stop worrying that the twins will get expelled," Mrs. Weasley said good-naturedly. "I _do_ hope Ron behaves himself. Oh, I wish I could have spoken to him, too! Well, I know you'll be good. You're my baby, you're always good!" She smiled fondly at her youngest, then frowned a bit. "Well, these days, you've been getting a bit _rebellious_….please, Ginny, behave yourself, all right? Save your tricks and trouble for home. I've spent enough worries on Fred and George to last me a lifetime."

            "Don't worry, Mum. I'll be good," Ginny promised. "Just…don't expect me to be nice to Parkinson, all right?" she let out a wicked grin at this last request.

            Mrs. Weasley actually returned the grin. "Well….as long as she doesn't get hurt. Oh, her _mother_ drove _me_ crazy at school! Just…make sure you don't get caught," she whispered this last piece of advice.

            Ginny did her best to restrain a laugh. "Okay," she replied. A bell rung out. It was time to leave. "Bye, Mum, I love you! I'll write soon!"

            "Bye, Darling, I'll miss you lots! Tell Ron to behave!" Mrs. Weasley called after her retreating figure. With a happy yet sad sigh, she apparated home.

            Ginny, meanwhile, ran for the train. Luckily, her friends had saved a compartment. Opening the door, she said cheerily, "Hi Monica, hi Colin!"

            "Hey Ginny," Colin Creevey looked up briefly from his History of Magic essay to greet her.

            "Hi Reds, sup?" Monica Ballard asked with a sly smile.

            Ginny groaned, and sat down next to her. "Please, don't call me that," she said. "It makes me feel…I dunno, _weird_. Like having ginger hair is the first, and only thing people notice about me. You are _so_ lucky to have brown hair."

            Monica snorted. "Are you kidding? Almost everyone has brown hair. It's so _blah_, and boring as hell! _I_ look like a mouse. _You_ look like-"

            "A carrot," Ginny filled in, rolling her eyes. "A carrot top with no other color except for about a billion ugly freckles."

            "What do you mean, a carrot? Oh my god, Gin, you have no idea how lucky you are! I would kill to have hair that color! It's not orange or anything. It's glossy, and thick, and like strands of silky copper! And who cares about your skin? Its not colorless, it's a delicate pale, and your freckles aren't that bad," Monica responded. She had always loved Ginny's hair.

            "Uh-huh, sure, whatever. Hey, that reminds me," Ginny said, getting a familiar glimmer in her eyes. It was the glimmer that came up whenever she was about to do something that she just maybe shouldn't…

            "Uh-oh. Who are we gonna kill, when, where, how, and why?" Colin asked without looking up from his summer work.

            "Very funny, camera boy," Ginny replied sarcastically. "I see you were working hard during the summer."

            "Don't call me that, or I'll call you Reds! And look who's talking, Little Miss I'll-Leave-It-In-Percy's-In-Tray-So-He'll-Think-It's-From-Work-And-Do-It-For-Me!" Colin retorted without missing a beat.

            "Oh, come on! You gotta admit, that was a good idea. Even the twins didn't think about doing something like that!" Ginny protested.

            "Oh, Gin, you shoulda had him do mine, too!" Monica laughed. "But, anyways, what were you talking about?"

            The glimmer returned, bringing along its friend, the wicked grin. "Well….let's just say…I found a hair-dyeing spell and a freckle-bleaching spell!!!!" she shrieked this last bit excitedly. "Finally…free of the Weasley Ginger Hair!"

            "Noooo! I like it!" Monica objected.

            "Too bad, so sad, sucks for you, doesn't it? I'm gonna do it now. I want to surprise…people!" Ginny said, catching herself before she revealed exactly who "people" was.

            It didn't really matter. "Ginny, exactly what makes you think Harry will love you because you're a blonde? Or a brunette? Or whatever color you're doing…" Colin muttered from his corner.

            At this, she turned pink. Old crushes died hard, especially this one. Despite all her attempts, she still couldn't really stop liking Harry Potter. Of course, it was no longer a matter of life or death. Not that it ever had been….maybe. But no need for them to know that! "Oh, he's not the one," Ginny said airily. "As a matter of fact, it's someone else. And _he_ would like me more because I would look a lot better with _any_ other color hair."

            "Would not!" voiced Monica.

            "Will too!" answered Ginny.

            "_Will_ not, then!"

            "Will too, you prat!"

            "Will not, you even bigger prat!"

            "Can you two keep it down? I actually need to do work! I still need three more inches on this thing!" Colin said almost hysterically.

            "Oops…sorry, Colin," said Monica.

            "Camera boy," Ginny sniggered.

            "Reds," Colin shot back.

            "Oh, shut up."

            After a few minutes of chatting with Monica about their summers, Ginny remembered that she had wanted to perform the charms. However, this was much easier thought and said than done.

            "Um….I think the word was _freclagonius_," Ginny mumbled, fiddling with her wand.

            "Brilliant, you can't even remember what your spell was!" Colin snorted.

            "Oh, stuff it. Wait, no, I'm sure that's what it was, there's just…something I'm missing…."

            "Do you have a doll?" Monica asked. She had gone into Ginny's trunk and pulled out a worn looking book titled, _Odd, Old, and Other Beauty Enchantments_. It was open to a spell on the removal of freckles, and apparently, she was doing a more thorough job of reading it than Ginny had.

            "Um…I don't think…wait, yes! I do," Ginny exclaimed, having remembered that she had packed one of her old ones just for the purpose. "I wonder why I need one, though."

            "I dunno. Let's see," Monica shrugged.

            Ginny held the doll in front of her, as instructed in the book. Then, pointing her wand straight at her nose, she said, "_Freclagonius_."

            At first, it seemed like the spell was a dud. But then, just as she was about to drop her hand, her face started to glow. Slowly, every freckle on her moved to the tip of her nose, and formed a line that branched off her face onto the doll's. After several minutes, all of Ginny's freckles were placed perfectly on the doll. The three stood there in shocked amazement. Then, hurridly, Ginny pulled out a mirror to look at herself. She shrieked at her reflection, then laughed.

            Brandy colored eyes stared, shocked, out of a delicate face framed by crimson hair. But, the face was no longer dotted with flecks of golden orange. Instead, it was perfect, pale, and freckle-less.

            "Oh…my…god…Gin," Colin said breathlessly, staring at her. "You…don't look like you, at all. You look…_weird_."

            "Excuse me? I do not look weird! In fact, _now_, I look _normal_!" Ginny said indignantly.

            "Ginny, you look great, but…Colin's right. It's so…weird, 'cause it doesn't seem like you. I mean…well, for one thing, you look a lot older. And, you…I dunno. It's just different, I guess," Monica concluded rather lamely.

            "Well, I like it. Oh my god, this is so cool!" Ginny squealed, suddenly thrilled. "Oh gosh, I can't wait to try out the hair spell!"

            "Um, what color were you thinking of doing?" Colin asked.

            "Yeah, did you have anything in mind? I mean, I think you'd look great with _any_ color, but please, not blonde. We have enough of those in our world…like Katrina Parkinson," Monica added.

            "Oh, please. Don't get my started on her," Ginny rolled her eyes at the thought. Katrina, like her older sister Pansy, was, more or less, a total airhead. Nothing went in…nothing came out. At least, nothing nice or intelligent.

            "So still, what color is it gonna be?" Colin persisted.

            " Well, I was thinking brown at first, but now that seems so plain," Ginny admitted.

            "Hey!" Monica burst out.

            "Oh, Mon, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, your hair is gorgeous! It's dark, and thick, and shiny. I could never make my hair that beautiful, and any other brown would look mousy," Ginny said, not having meant anything against her friend.

            "I was just kidding, but thanks!" Monica smiled.

            "You know, now that I think about it, I could do a really funky color, like green, or purple," Ginny considered.

            "Lord help us," Colin muttered and buried his face in his History of Magic book.

            "Hey! I'm a rebel. I set the trends," Ginny stated.

            "And what trends are you going to set exactly?" Colin replied.

            "Color changing shoes," Monica cut in. "She talked about it in her owls all summer long."

            "Hey, it's a good idea, isn't it?" Ginny protested.

            "Um, not really, but okay, whatever," Colin shrugged.

            "Ugh. You two have no imagination! Well, back to business: What color should I do my hair?" Ginny declared.

A/N: Okay, so that was too short, and not entirely good, but it was amusing, wasn't it? So, what color do you think Ginny's hair should be? Tell me in a review!!! Cuz I don't really know what I'm gonna do yet…so you decide! Whatever color, whether it's black or purple, gets the most votes, will be it. Unless I come up with something else…….

                                                            Reilly

PS: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE---thank you


	2. Let's Stay With Red For Now

**Can We Say UGH!**

Disclaimer: Again, I obviously own **none** of this, because if I did, do you really think I would bother posting it HERE? No, I would get it published so I could actually make money……besides, this is a FANFICTION site, so the fact that I don't own this goes without saying. Duh!

**A/N: Um….I was planning on doing replies to reviews, but as all the reviews were basically what color Ginny's hair should be, I won't for this chapter. OH! That reminds me…what I'm going to do is have her dye her hair a different color for each chapter, as I really liked all the suggestions. OK? Hope you all like that….& thanks to all my reviewers! You all rock! You all get roses:**

** \/**

** \ /**

**  
**

**Ok…now on with the fic!**

"_Ginny_!" came a yelp from the doorway, interrupting Monica's response.

"Erm…hi?" Ginny replied meekly. It was a very stunned, very angry, and slightly scary looking Ron. Behind him stood a shocked Hermione and an impressed Harry.

"Bloody hell…what did you do?" Ron asked, on the verge of yelling so loudly that everyone on the train would be able to hear him.

"I-" she started, but was interrupted by another of her brother's outbursts.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY, MUM IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron finally exploded.

"Ron, don't you think-" Hermione made an attempt to calm him, but it was no use.

"HOW COULD SHE? SHE'S NOT GINNY ANYMORE! WHY IN BLOODY HELL DID SHE GET RID OF HER FRECKLES?" he bellowed. At that, Ginny suddenly burst out laughing.

"What…is…so…funny?" Ron asked slowly, making a visible attempt to restrain himself; Hermione was holding him back as it was.

"Ron, d'you realize that you're screaming over freckles? I mean…they're only freckles, for god's sake!" she said between laughs.

"But – but Ginny, you shouldn't have-"

"D'you remember when you were little, maybe nine, was it? And you wanted to get rid of yours, so you colored your whole face bright pink? And Mum had to use her wand to get you clean, because the markers were enchanted to be permanent on every surface otherwise!"

"Ginny, please stop, that's enough, I see your point," Ron stopped her abruptly. He blushed a furious red, and glanced at Hermione, who had backed up again and was unsuccessfully trying to hide her smile.

"Ron, I think you can understand how Ginny feels…well, felt…about her freckles. So why don't you lighten up a bit? I mean, she's old enough to make her own decisions. She may be your little sister, but she isn't a baby. And it really isn't a big deal, anyway," Harry shrugged, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. He smiled encouragingly at Ginny, who immediately blushed. Her heart skipped a beat, and her now pale face took on a pinkish tinge. Harry had said she wasn't a baby! She forgot what they had been arguing about for a moment.

"Harry! You're here! I didn't see you!" Colin exclaimed, having looked up from his homework.

"Er…hi, Colin," Harry said politely, but looked a bit nervous. Colin took no notice of this, however. Instead, he excitedly reached into his bag, grabbed his camera, and looked expectantly at Harry.

"Can you get together with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny? I want a picture of all of you!" he said.

"Um, Colin-" Harry started.

"Please?" Colin begged.

"You know, he won't stop until you say yes," Ginny shyly told Harry.

"Yes, I've noticed," Harry said, somewhat impatiently. "Fine, but just one!"

"Okay, okay, I know. Now, just stand together," Colin nodded, overjoyed at the prospect of taking a picture of his idol. Sighing, the four shuffled into order. Colin grinned and snapped the picture. "Perfect! Thanks so much, guys!"

"Sure, whatever," Harry shrugged. He then gave Ron and Hermione a look, and left as quickly as he could. Ginny felt him take a part of her heart as he went, and the butterflies in her stomach started doing Olympics.

"So, um…Ginny, I really think you look great now!" Hermione said, trying to cover up the awkward moment.

"Thanks," Ginny beamed.

"She was just about to-" Monica spoke up, but before she could finish her sentence, Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth. She looked quickly at Ron to see if he had heard. Fortunately, he was too busy staring in shock at Hermione to have noticed.

"Okay, well, I guess we'll see you at the feast, then? Bye now!" Ginny told them, almost pushing them out the door. She carefully locked it behind her, then smiled at her friends. "Well, that was interesting. Not exactly unexpected, but interesting."

"Yeah, no kidding, Miss I'm-Over-Harry-Potter," Monica sniggered.

"Oh, shut up, Miss I-Think-I'll-Tell-Ginny's-Older-Brother-About-Her-Hair-Dyeing-Idea-Even-Though-It'll-Get-Him-Pissed," Ginny glared at her.

"Gee, that's a looooong name," Colin remarked.

"Camera boy!" both girls shouted at him. He simply grinned in response.

"You know, Colin, you really act different around Harry," Monica assessed.

"No I don't," he denied.

"Um, yeah, you DO," Ginny commented. "God, you're like 'oh, I must take a picture of you! Harry Potter, you're so great'," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me! At least I'm not drooling all over him," Colin retorted.

"Well, at least I don't wish I was him!" Ginny shot back, blushing.

"Would it be such a bad thing to wish to be him? He's so amazing!" Colin exclaimed.

"Right…but he's not flawless, dear," Monica pointed out. "Anyways, Colin, you're so 'amazing' when you're yourself! I mean, you're nice, funny, witty, and a really good friend. Around Harry, you act like a little dork."

"Really? Thanks," Colin said sarcastically.

"No, I mean it! Well, at least, I really meant the nice stuff I said about you," Monica said seriously. There was an awkward pause as Colin and Monica both blushed.

"I think I'll leave now," Ginny said slyly.

"No!" both friends said. They looked at each other.

"Um, Ginny, what were you going to do about your hair?" Colin asked to clear up the silence.

"Oh, that. Well, I suppose I'll leave it as it is for a while," she sighed. "After all, Ron would have a cow if I did anything. Now, at least."

"Hmm…..Ron having a cow…that's a sight I never thought I'd see….go for it!" Monica said, grinning wickedly.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I couldn't do that to him. I mean, I embarrassed him enough with that little freckle story. I don't see how it matters, though…Hermione likes him anyways," Ginny returned thoughtfully.

"Did we have a Potions report?" Colin asked suddenly.

"Yeah, on Veritaserum. Why?" Monica answered.

"Bollocks! I didn't do it!" Colin shouted, and immediately began rummaging through his bag for his book, parchment, quill, and ink. He began writing without another word.

Monica and Ginny spent the next few minutes in an on/off conversation, answering each other only occasionally, as they were both slightly lost in their own thoughts. Ginny was thinking about what Harry had said about her. He had indeed said that she was old enough to make her own choices, that she wasn't a baby anymore. But did that mean he had thought she was a baby before? And he had said she was Ron's little sister…was that all he thought of her as? Or something more? It was so confusing!

Ginny had never expected him to like her, not even when she was eleven and unexperienced in the fairness (or lack thereof) of the world. Now, she understood more than ever that she had to let him go. After all, he had already had a few girlfriends: Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, some Ravenclaw in his year named Taryn Jacobs. True, he currently was free, but that didn't mean anything, and Ginny knew that all too well. But there was something about him that she found irresistible. At first it was his looks; he had seemed so sweet, so innocent, and that had drawn her to him. Then, as Ron and he had become friends, Ginny had gotten to know him too. She loved his personality even more.

When she was younger, her feelings for him had been even stronger. In fact, two years ago, when she was fourteen, she had almost killed herself because she knew he didn't love her back. It was just after she had secretly caught him and Cho kissing in Hogsmeade. She had then run back to her dormitory, taken out her wand, and pointed it at herself. At the time, she didn't even know what spell she would use; she just wanted to hurt herself, so her body's pain would match the one she felt so terribly inside. But then, something had happened that had saved her. She had been found by Monica.

Monica was a transfer from Durmstrang. She had come that year, and for some reason, been put into Gryffindor. At first, she had had no friends, and accepted this. Ginny had wanted to befriend her, but was too scared, due to the fact that Monica was actually the cousin of a Slytherin in Harry's year, Draco Malfoy. Draco honestly scared Ginny, and she thought that Monica would be the same way. But, she was quite wrong.

Monica had entered the dorm just a few seconds before Ginny could do anything. She immediately grabbed the wand, and pulled Ginny up of the floor, where she had been seated.

**FLASHBACK**

"What are you doing?" Monica hissed.

"Nothing important," Ginny mumbled in response. At any other moment, she would have been stuttering, but now, she was too upset. She no longer cared about what happened to her.

"What do you mean, nothing important? You were going to hurt yourself," Monica said accusingly.

"Yeah, so what? Why should you care? I'm a Weasley, the youngest Weasley, and your cousin hates me, and the love of my life hates me, and I have no friends other than Colin, and you don't care about me, and-" Ginny suddenly found herself rambling, and stopped abruptly.

"What do you mean, I hate you? Why in hell should I hate you? Okay, so maybe my cousin does, but do I look like him? I'm not a Malfoy! I'm only related to him because his mum is my dad's cousin!" Monica shouted.

"Okay, that's nice. But Harry still hates me," Ginny said, feeling drowsy suddenly.

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Yes…wonderful, stupid, prat of a boy, brilliant, beautiful, idiotic Harry Potter," Ginny muttered, not sure anymore whether or not she should be mad at him or herself.

"Is that who you love?"

"Yes. And he hates me. And now I hurt so much, just let me die!"

"Why?"

Ginny stared at her. It was a simple question, really, and it made sense to ask it. She looked into the girl's eyes, which were bluish-gray like Malfoy's, yet held none of their contempt and hatred. Rather, they were curious, lively, and now, a bit concerned. "Because…I don't know. Because I hurt too much to live for anything," she whispered.

"But what do you have to die for?" Monica asked gently. Ginny could think of no answer to this. "Ginny, there may indeed be no point in life, but what's the point in losing it?"

"I don't know…I'm just so…tired," Ginny said sullenly.

"Then go to bed. There's nothing else to do today," Monica said.

"No, not physically tired, or even mentally tired. Spiritually tired, like my soul is weary. I feel like I've lived for too long, and I'm not even fifteen," Ginny shook her head. "It wears you down when you love someone this much, and he doesn't love you in return."

"I'm sure it does. But that doesn't mean you have to be alone. You can talk to me, if you want, and don't worry that I'm related to Draco the Spoiled Prat. I hate being his cousin, so you needn't be afraid of me, like all the others," Monica was almost bitter when she said this.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But I really mean it, you can always talk to me."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ginny smiled as she remembered this. Indeed, she had talked to Monica whenever she felt sad. With her help, she was able to move on a bit to crushing on other guys and hiding her feelings for Harry. Monica had listened better than anyone ever had, and in turn told Ginny many things about herself. Soon, the two had become close friends. They and Colin were known as the Gryffindor Trio for the simple reason that they never, ever, got mad at each other. That was something that even Ron, Hermione, and Harry couldn't manage.

"Gin? Ginny? Hello, anyone in there? REDS?" Monica shouted, waving a hand in front of Ginny's eyes.

"Hmm? What? I didn't do it!" Ginny replied automatically. She had become used to saying that sort of thing over the summer, as she had begun to enjoy her pranks a little too much. However, realizing that she was not at home and had not done anything, she simply laughed at her response.

"Okay, Spacey. What I was saying was, did you hear about the Welcome Back Ball?" Monica laughed.

"Actually, no. Urgh, Ron is going to DIE!" she said. Ron was a prefect, and knew about these things. So did Hermione, as she was Head Girl.

"Well, that must suck. Did you get dress robes anyways?" Monica asked with a sigh. She wasn't too fond of Ron for several reasons, up to and including his overprotection of Ginny. Well, and the fact that he held her relation to Draco against her.

"Yeah, Mum told me they were on the list. Actually, Fred and George got them for me. I don't know why, but they've been buying little things for us every now and then for the past three years," Ginny shrugged.

"Ooh, cool. What do they look like?" Monica questioned.

"Well, they're a sort of pale green, with thin, light blue ribbon accent. Oh, and there's a collar design made of little white crystals. I'll show you when we get in!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Cool! Mine are just a plain silver silk," Monica said.

"They sound really pretty, though," Ginny protested. After a moment of thought, she said, "I think I will do something with my hair after all."

"Really? What?" asked Monica.

"Well, nothing that Ron will notice. Just a de-frizzing spell, gold highlights, and maybe I'll deepen the color so it's more red than orange."

"That sounds nice," Monica nodded in approval.

An hour later, Ginny proudly looked at her new image in her mirror. "I think it's an improvement, don't you?"

"Oh, Gin, you always looked fine!"

"Whatever, but I look better now, right?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, Colin looked up. "Okay, I finished my essay, and so you know, we're gonna be at school soon. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and change, so you two can change while I'm gone, okay?" he told them.

"Sure, Colin," Ginny waved him good-bye.

"Bye!" Monica smiled.

Not too long afterwards, the train pulled into the station. The three friends got out of their compartment, chatting happily about the new school year. They were about to get into the horseless carriages when Ginny realized that she had to check in with Ron. Groaning, she told her friends, "I have to tell Ron that I didn't get lost on the train, and I'll see him at the feast. It's really stupid; I mean, I'm sixteen! But Mum still makes us do it, so…"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Colin shrugged.

"Come back here when you're done, okay?" Monica said.

"You bet. Be good while I'm gone," Ginny winked at the two, then headed for the seventh years' carriages.

She wandered around for a moment, searching for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. However, a voice behind her interrupted her search.

"Oh dear…the Weaslette is so stupid she doesn't even realize where the sixth years' carriages are?" asked the cool voice.

Ginny whirled around only to realize that she was face to face with Draco Malfoy. Biting her lip, she waited for the backlash of criticism and cruel comments, but after a moment, saw that there would be none. He stood there, gaping at her lack of freckles and frizz.

"I…um, I'm…" she stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

"Well, you what?" he snapped, regaining some composure. Then, he added quietly, "Are you getting someone to do things like this for you? Because, you know, it does nothing to help your looks."

"No! I – I just, I wanted—"

"Well, then, what did you do it for? Trying to escape Weasleydom? Because, you know, with an oaf of a brother like Ron, I don't think it'll ever happen," he smirked. Ginny raised an eyebrow, torn between disgust, amusement and fear.

Before she could reply, another voice rang out. "Ginny! There you are! I was wondering when you'd come." There, coming towards her, were the three she had originally been searching for. Then, seeing Malfoy in front of her, Ron rushed forward. "Are you okay? Is he bothering you?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Ron. I was just coming to check in with you. Malfoy's just…well, here," Ginny explained lamely. She didn't feel like launching into the full story and causing more trouble than was worth. She hadn't gotten hurt, and Malfoy's opinion meant nothing to her.

"Weasel! So great to see you! Tell me, did you make your sister change her face in the hopes of her attracting some rich old man? Because only a blind fool would go for this," Draco commented, grinning maliciously.

"My brother can't make me do anything…I have a mind of my own, thanks," Ginny snapped, suddenly sick of the whole situation. All four seventh years looked at her, slightly startled. "Okay, to clear things up, I came over here to check in with Ron. Draco started being a prat about the little changes I've made, and now you all should know, I did them myself for myself, no one else," she said angrily.

"So…you're alright, then?" Hermione questioned timidly. She was a bit worried; Ginny was never harsh like this.

"Fine, perfectly fine. And now I'm going back to my friends," Ginny replied, and turned to go. She couldn't stand being in such a ridiculous situation with Harry there. Though she was past temporary loss of speech and coordination whenever he was around, she still tended to blush a bit, and stumble over her words.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged glances before going their own way. As Ginny left, she heard Draco mutter, "So the Weaselette can change…and all for the better."

Spining around, Ginny spat at him, "Don't you dare insult me, or my family, Malfoy. I don't care who you are…you CANNOT do that anymore. I'm so bloody **sick** of it!" After a pause, she remembered his first words to her that day. "And by the way, do realize that you were wasting precious time just to insult me? You really have less of a life than I thought! Geez! Can we say UGH!"

Turning on her heel, she walked away as quickly as possible, suddenly feeling humiliated at her uncharictaristic outburst.

A/N: Okay, how was that? Amusing, yes? Did you like that little bit of D/G interaction? I know, it wasn't enough, but hey, it'll come! Good things take time…..remember that. Well, questions? Comments? Tell me in a review! Cuz I don't know what's wrong unless you tell me! Tell please…I love reviews!

Reilly Sparcs

PS: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE---thank you

OVERandOUT---


	3. Goth really isn't my look

**Can We Say UGH?!**

Disclaimer: Again, I obviously own **none** of this, because if I did, do you really think I would bother posting it HERE? No, I would get it published so I could actually make money……besides, this is a FANFICTION site, so the fact that I don't own this goes without saying. Duh!

**A/N: To all my reviewers, the ones that actually like the story, thank you! big hug You all rock!**

            She was still a bit red when she stepped into the carriage. "You okay, Gin?" Colin asked.

            "Hmm? Oh! Yes. Well. Ah, I'm fine," she answered, persistently shaken by the previous scene she had caused.

            "No, your not. Spill," Monica said with a roll of her eyes.

            "Fine! Okay then! Your cousin and my idiot brother embarrassed me in front of Harry...and Hermione! Yeah, I was completely humiliated in front of Harry and Hermione! And Malfoy, for that matter," Ginny burst out, burying her face in her hands.

            "Ah," started Colin.

            "Erm," began Monica at the same time. The two stopped, looked at each other, and Monica said, "You go first."

            "Right then. Okay, Gin, I think you shouldn't worry about this sort of thing. I mean, Harry and Hermione know that it wasn't your fault, and they'll probably forget about it by the time we get to Hogwarts. As for Malfoy, the same thing goes, really, and even if it doesn't, it doesn't matter because we all know he's a git and we don't care about his opinion," Colin told Ginny.

            "Exactly," nodded Monica. "That's what I was going to say, only more. I think you should get revenge on Ron and Draco."

            "What?!" Ginny yelped, looking up. "Are you crazy? Revenge on Ron is fun and easy, I mean, I can just do something to my hair. But revenge on _Draco__?!"_

            "Why not?"

            "What could I do that wouldn't get me killed?"

            "Oh…good point…"

            "Actually, it isn't," Colin spoke up. "I can think of something you could do."

            "Really?" Ginny questioned skeptically.

            "Of course, you may not want to, being as you're a little too innocent for this sort of thing…" Colin continued slyly.

            "Okay Camera Boy, spill it, and no dumb insults. You know how much I hate being called _innocent_." Ginny retorted.

            "Just as much as I hate being called Camera Boy," Colin replied silkily. "Now then, what I was thinking you could do, is…well, I know it sounds bad, but…you could try to get Malfoy to fall in love with you."

            "**_WHAT?!_**" Ginny shrieked. "_Are you **CRAZY**_?"

            "Colin! How could you even _think_ that?! My cousin is a **bloody bastard**, remember? Why in _hell_ would you want _him_ to love Ginny?!" Monica yelled.

            "Hey! Don't get all upset…it was just an idea!" Colin protested, holding up his hands defensively. "Besides, don't you think it would be the perfect revenge? I mean, think about it. A Slytherin who hates, no _detests_, the Weasleys falls in love with one of them. Then, she rejects him…"

            "You know…actually, Gin, it doesn't sound like such a bad idea anymore," Monica admitted.

            "What? But…I can't get him to even _like_ me, let alone _fall in love _with me! And, if I did…well, I wouldn't be able to! I mean, I'm not…I'm not…pretty enough for him, and he thinks I'm too poor, and he has the worst opinion of me…it just wouldn't happen!" Ginny exclaimed, not seeing the sense in the whole plan.

            "Okay, let's start at the beginning on that one. First of all, you're right, you're not pretty, you're _gorgeous_! Second, it's true that he thinks you're too poor, but if our plan works, that won't really matter. Next, he only has the worst opinion of you now. With some work, that'll all change. And finally, it WILL happen. Trust me on that," Monica said firmly, getting a very stubborn look on her face.

            Ginny sighed. It was rather pointless arguing with Monica when she got like this. "I'm not agreeing to anything involving Draco right now," she said carefully. "However, I will consider it. Does that get your royal stamp of approval?"

            "Most definitely," Monica grinned. Colin rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's better than nothing! Besides, I don't see you trying to convince her, or anything!"

            "No…it's not that. I can't belive you can't – oh, wait, I know why," Colin said, provoking an air of mystery.

            "Spill. Now," Ginny said.

            "You know, it doesn't work as well when you say it, Gin, it just really doesn't. Besides, you wouldn't understand what I have to say, so I'll tell Monica later on. If it ever applies, I'll tell you, so don't worry," Colin shook his head, smiling. Ginny almost growled in frustration.

            "You are SUCH a royal pain," she muttered.

            "Hey, at least I'm royal," Colin laughed.

            "When will you tell me?" Monica asked suddenly. "Because, I think I know what you're talking about, but it's a little crazy, so I'm not sure."

            "Well, what I have to say is crazy, so maybe it is. I'll tell you whenever Ginny's not around," Colin replied.

            "Gee, thanks," Ginny said sourly.

            "Oh, come on, Gin, you know we love ya," Monica laughed. Then, pausing a moment, she whipped out her wand, pointed it at Ginny's head, and said, " _Pelinegro_!"

            "NO!" Ginny squealed, but it was a moment too late. "MONICA!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

            "Because…I thought…well, I'm right," she said, astonished.

            "Black hair with pale skin is a very…striking effect, Gin," Colin said after a moment.

            "I knew that's what it was…oh, god, Ron is going to kill me," Ginny groaned.

            "Wasn't that what we were aiming for?" Monica said, coming back to her senses.

            "Well, no, not entirely, we were talking revenge and – well, I _suppose_ so…but Monica! I can_not_ believe you!" Ginny moaned. Shaking her head, she pulled out a mirror and groaned again. "Oh, great…I look like a Goth."

            "That's okay, Gin. It'll make Draco notice you," Colin replied cheerfully.

            "Oh yeah, that's just _perfect_," Ginny said sarcastically.

            "Hey, you said you were going to try our idea!" Monica protested.

            "I am, but I didn't exactly have…_this_ in mind when I agreed."

            "Well then, what did you have in mind?" Colin inquired.

            "Um…"

            "Exactly."

            "Hey! Just because I don't have an answer ready immediately doesn't mean I don't have one deep…_deep_ down. Girls are complex, you know," Ginny retorted.

            "Yeah. Girls are just so complex that they confuse themselves, even," Colin laughed.

            "Hey!" Monica objected.

            "Oh, come on, you know I was just kidding," Colin grinned.

            "Yeah, sure," Monica grumbled.

            "Guys! Focus please! What am I going to do now?" Ginny cried.

            Monica sighed. "Same thing you were going to do before. Try and get Draco to fall for you. Do whatever you want to do about it. Have fun! It's supposed to be a fun experience," she replied.

            "How can I have fun with Ron chasing my tail?"

            "Don't worry about it."

            The three sat in thick silence, each deep in thought about the situation. It was meant to be fun, and all, but still…Ginny had no idea what to do. They arrived at the castle a few minutes later, and Ginny was still clueless. _Well, I guess I'll just make it up as I go along,_ she thought.

            They got out of the carriage and headed to the open doors of Hogwarts. Ginny kept her head down to avoid the stares and whispers. "Don't worry, hon," Monica told her. "You're beautiful."

            "Yeah…sure," Ginny mumbled.

            "Well, if it makes you feel better, put your hood up," Colin remarked.

            "Will do."

            Ginny glanced around and put up the hood of her robes. She wasn't sure whether or not she liked having black hair, but was positive that she didn't like the attention it was receiving. With it covered, she felt more comfortable, and strode more confidently to the Great Hall. The three friends took their usual seats at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the Sorting Hat.

            Unfortunately, Ron, Harry, and Hermione also chose to sit at that end. "Ginny," Ron hissed, "take your hood down!"

            Without giving her a chance to, he leaned across the table and pushed it back. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut instinctively, not wanting to see Ron's face go purple, and Hermione's, and _Harry's_, go white with shock. She awaited the vicious yells that were sure to come, but didn't hear a thing. Opening her eyes, she realized that Professor McGonagall and the first years had entered. At least Ron had enough control to wait until a more proper time for his…lecture.

            Ginny sighed and looked helplessly at Hermione. Surprisingly, the Head Girl was grinning, though shaking her head. "Go, girl," she whispered. 

            Ginny took a deep breath and smiled grimly. She couldn't focus on the sorting; the feeling that someone was watching her was overwhelming. She glanced around quickly, and caught…Harry. They blushed at the same time, and he looked away. She looked away too, not wanting him to look back and see her staring.

            She then found herself eye-locked with a set of what seemed to be round gray ice cubes. It took her a moment to realize that, rather than ice cubes, she was looking at Draco Malfoy. Before she could turn away, a little voice in the back of her mind whispered, _god, he's sexy_.

            Her head jolted forward at that. _What? Malfoy? No way…_ she thought back to the voice. But there was doubt now, and she turned around again. He was still staring at her. And he still looked gorgeous.

            _Maybe this whole making-him-fall-in-love-with-me thing won't be so bad after all_, she thought. She smacked herself internally. _Draco__ is a prat, and I have ever  reason to no  like him_, she told herself. _Even if he is very good-looking_. Taking a deep breath she looked away, promising herself internally that she wouldn't look anywhere save the high table for Dumbledore's speech and the food that would soon be in front of her.

            She was in luck because at that moment, Dumbledore began his speech. "Welcome back to Hogwarts for another fine year. I'm sure you're all starved, but please spare just a few brain cells' worth of thought for an old man's important ramblings. As you all know, the traditional rules of the school hold: no one in the Forbidden Forest, third years and above with permission are the only ones permitted in Hogsmeade, no broomsticks for first years, and no magic in the corridors. There are a few new items added to Mr. Filch's list of banned trickeries…I believe most of them are the latest Weasley's Wheezes," he said, glancing at Ginny and Ron with a twinkle in his eye. "You may look at the full list on Mr. Filch's door if you decide that your judgment of what is proper may not be the same as his. In any case, the more exciting item: for the first

time in quite a while, we shall be having a Welcome Back Ball this Saturday evening at 7 pm." At this, excited whispers rose from the students. "Formal dress is required, and dates are, of course, welcomed but not required. Well, now that you have this happy event to converse about, enjoy the feast!"

            With these words, the platters filled up with a wide assortment of delicious foods, and Ginny quickly made herself busy with the potato salad and roast chicken. She loaded up her plate and began eating slowly but deliberately, trying to focus solely on her food so as to avoid making the mistake of looking at someone she shouldn't be looking at or thinking certain thoughts about a certain someones who she was supposed to be slyly seducing or quickly getting over.

            However, Ron had other ideas. As soon as his plate was full and he was well into a pile of mashed potatoes and gravy, he began to lecture her. "GINEVRA WEASLEY! Don't you dare just sit there as if nothing is going on! I can almost understand the freckles thing…in fact, I understand that one perfectly," he added hastily, as Hermione gave him a look. "But what on earth were you THINKING when you did…THAT???"

            "Actually, I did it, and while I was doing it, I was thinking of how stunning she would look while managing to piss you off all at the same time," Monica interjected with a sweet smile at Ron. "I mean…how stunning she would look and how much it would…shock you."

            Ron glared at her. "I should have known that—"

            "Ron, don't start, it really isn't her fault—"

            "How is it not her fault, Ginny? Did someone make her do it?"

            "Well, no, but—"

            "No buts!"

            "Just let me finish! Ronald Weasley, sometimes I think you're worse than Percy! I mean, come now, I just changed the color of my hair! Its not like I grew horns, or sprouted wings, or got a tattoo, or pierced my nose even! It's just my hair color! And would you know, if it wasn't for you, I might not have even done it!" Ginny hissed at him around a mouth full of glazed carrots.

            "My fault, wha—"

            "WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE NOT TALK WITH YOUR MOUTHS FULL?!" Colin suddenly burst out. There was silence for a moment at that end of the table before the other Gryffindors simply shrugged it off and went back to their meals. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Monica however, stared at Colin for another few seconds.

            "I never knew that bothered you," said Monica after a bit.

            "Well, it does," said Colin, blushing a bit. "Sorry…I just couldn't take it."

            "You know, I think you need to hang around us more, if you're going to be like that," Hermione said approvingly. "Ron needs help with his table manors." At this suggestion, Colin smiled brightly, Monica smirked, Ginny tried to laugh quietly, Ron managed to look furious, embarrassed, and frustrated all at the same time, and Harry's eyes opened widely as he tried silently to get Hermione to retract her statement.

            Hermione looked around at their varying expressions and snorted. "Oh, honestly," she said, rolling her eyes. "Can't you all take a joke?"

            Colin looked vaguely disappointed at this, Ron's blush deepened, and Harry wore a mask of inexpressible relief. Ginny just sighed and looked around. Big mistake.

            Once again, her eyes met those of  one of the Someones. She blinked and quickly refocused her gaze so as to see his whole face, not just the captivating gray of his eyes. He appeared to have been calmly watching her for some time, and as of now, was looking at her thoughtfully while eating his way through a slice of carefully buttered bread. Noticing her looking at him, he cocked one eyebrow as if to say, _well, what did you expect?_

            She blushed and tried to look down, but found that her head had somehow frozen in place, and her eyes had forgotten how to move. The only thing on her face that could move was her jaw, which promptly dropped, making her look both dignified and quick-witted. Draco smirked and shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair, winking at her, which provoked a typical Weasley reaction. Ginny's face flushed to a shade that more than made up for the loss of her red hair.

            "Hey…Gin?" said Monica, poking her.

            "What? Oh," Ginny muttered, finally able to tear herself away from the Someone. Monica seemed to see what was on her mind.

            "You know, I think there are better ways of getting his attention as opposed to staring at him with an open mouth," she said sagely.

            "I know, it's just…oh, this is stupid, I can't do it!" Ginny said, getting frustrated. "I am so not the seductive type, and he's so…"

            "Dreamy?" Colin finished with a wicked grin.

            "Should I smack you now or later?" Ginny asked.

            "Later, thanks," Colin replied as their plates cleared and desert appeared. " I want to enjoy my trifle in peace," he added, helping himself to a portion surprisingly large for someone of his rather small build.

            Monica looked at her. Ginny sighed. "Oh, don't you give me that," she said with a grin.

"Come on, you don't even seem mad at him anymore. What happened to all the fire over being embarrassed?" Monica asked.

            Shrugging, Ginny replied, "I don't know…I guess now that it's done, it wasn't that big of a deal." With a quick glance at Harry just to make sure he wasn't by any chance looking her way, she added, "And besides, he's not what I'm interested in. It's just not worth the effort."

            "What's not worth the effort, Gin?" Ron interjected, his mouth clearly full of mint ice cream. Ginny could feel Colin shudder beside her and was careful to swallow before answering.

            "None of your business, Ron. Honestly, wasn't the hair color change bad enough for you? I want some space," she said, looking at him sternly. This wasn't the first time she had mentioned his overprotectiveness to him, but he seemed to need reminding, and she didn't feel like shouting quite yet. "I'm, what…oh yes, SIXTEEN years old now…and I know quite well how to take care of myself, thanks. Really, Ron, if I need your help, I'll come and ask for it!"

            Ron looked as though he was just bursting to say something rather unpleasant in reply, but managed to restrain himself with a glare from Hermione. "Right, then," he finally said with a resigned sigh. "Just...you won't go getting a tattoo, will you?" he added anxiously.

            Ginny laughed. "No, don't worry, Ron. No tattoos. Maybe the wings though...just kidding," she added hastily at his look of horror. He shook his head in mild frustration and went back to his desert. Monica took the opportunity to poke Ginny again.

            "So...what about it?" she asked.

            "What about what?" Ginny answered, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

            "Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Are you still going to try and make Draco fall in love with you?"

            Ginny glanced over at him quickly, thankful that he was too busy with an enormous sugar cookie to notice. "I don't know," she sighed. "I mean, it would be hopeless, because I couldn't do it, and I'd feel really stupid trying, and it would make his opinion of me even worse..."

            "First of all, since when do we care about his opinion? Second of all, I think you'd be better at it than you'd expect," Colin interrupted.

            Ginny just looked at him. "Okay, the first point is valid, but where on earth did the second one come from? And also, why are you so keen on me doing this?" Colin shrugged noncommittally. Ginny turned to Monica. "Well, he's your cousin. What do you think?"

            "I think he's an interesting person once you get to know him, sort of. Okay, not really, to be perfectly honest, almost my entire life, he's been a spoiled prat, and I've hated him for oh so long," Monica said. Then, she took a deep breath. "But I think there's more to him than that. At least I'm hoping there is. I've tried to get it to come out, but he doesn't seem interested in listening very much to me. I think it's because I'm family. Thus, he automatically distrusts me." She smiled bitterly. "In this family, blood relation isn't necessarily a good thing." She was quiet for a moment before adding, "I think you would be good for him. I think you could bring out the good in him, and he would help you establish yourself. He's been through a lot, which is party why he's such a terrible moron right now." She smiled. "Is that enough for you?"

            Ginny thought about this for a minute, chewing slowly on her last bite of raspberry cream cake. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I guess I can give it a try." She smiled feebly; it seemed like it would mean a lot to Monica if Ginny redeemed her cousin. Monica grinned at her widely.

            "And here we go," Colin muttered. Ginny turned around and smacked him as the plates cleared. They got up and headed towards the tower, following the crowd of first years.

            "Hey, you know, as much fun as this black hair is...the color really needs to change. I don't know what to, but really...it's gotta go," Ginny said to her two friends.

            "Well, Weasley, I think black is interesting enough, but if you insist," drawled a cold voice behind her. "_Verdocentium__!_"

Well well...that was interesting enough, yes? More of a plot going now...I actually know what I'm going to be writing! So, I bet you can guess who the cold drawling voice belongs to...but can you guess what happened to her hair? Wait in find out....in the meantime, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

thanks so much....

SpArcLeS-MaLfOy


End file.
